


No way in Hell!

by Swank_da_swanky420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine that piece of shit, M/M, S&M Shop, Scheming Kagami, Sex Toys, flustered Bakagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swank_da_swanky420/pseuds/Swank_da_swanky420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is this?! You told me this was a candy shop Aho!” Kagami’s flustered face made it even more amusing for Aomine. “I never actually said it was a candy shop you just assumed Baka.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No way in Hell!

“Oh come on Bakagami! It won’t be that bad just go into the shop already,” Aomine’s groan seemed to echo in the close to empty streets. Aomine had finally convinced Kagami to come with him to a sex toy shop, interested to see how flustered he would get, yet it looked like Kagami was having second thoughts.   
“I don’t know, this place doesn’t look right… What’s this store even for? It says Candy’s S&M but it doesn’t even look like it sells candy in the first place Ahomine!” Kagami looked at the sign, giving it a better inspection, as Aomine tried to hold back his laughter. He Seriously didn’t know how anyone could be this dense and naive, but either way he loved his angelic moron so it wasn’t a problem in the least. “Oh Ahomine, I get what the ‘S’ stands for but what is the ‘M’?”  
“Wait you know what the S is?”  
“Yeah. It’s a candy shop so wouldn’t make sense for it to be sugar? But really what’s the M stand for?”  
Aomine almost fell to the floor from Kagami’s interpretation of the sign as tears welled up in his eyes. “Oi What’s so funny Ahomine?!” Aomine let go of his clutched stomach to say, but landed in another fit of laughter right after he looked at Kagami’s confused and angry face. Finally Aomine straightened out and got his breathe back to a regular pace. “If you’re so curious why don’t you go in and ask someone who works there?” Kagami froze for a moment before looking back to the shop. He made few steps to the door, and as he entered the store he was utterly surprised to not see one drop of candy, but an assortment of different gadgets and what looked more like torture devices from what he could see.  
Before he could make his way out Aomine sealed off his exit, a bright smirk on his lips. “What the fuck is this?! You told me this was a candy shop Aho!” Kagami’s flustered face made it even more amusing for Aomine. “I never actually said it was a candy shop you just assumed Baka.” Aomine prolonged the nickname on his tongue as he slowly brought Kagami further and further into the store. “What is this stuff anyway Ahomine?”  
“Didn’t I say you should ask someone who works here Bakagami?”   
“You said to ask about the what the ‘M’ in the S&M means not what they sell here?” Kagami was close to almost shouting his head off.  
“Then just ask both moron! You act like it’s some kind of fucking rocket science… Though I guess you can’t even do regular science.”   
“Shut the fuck up! You have no room to talk!” Agitated Kagami walked up to the counter as Aomine watched from his previous location. He watched as the clerk bursted into laughter that slowly faded into a look of terror when the redhead still looked confused. Afterwards there was a silent whisper over to the redhead before Kagami combusted into a blush as red as his hair. Aomine almost tipped over laughing again as a madly blushing Kagami walked back to Aomine.  
“So did you find out what they sell here Bakagami?”   
“... I hate you…” Kagami made his way to the exit seeing how he didn’t know if he could take anymore embarrassment in one day. Though much to his disappointment he was stopped once more by a flash of navy blue hair.  
“Why are you leaving so early? We still have to look around.”   
“What?! Look around?! No way in hell! You can look around all you want, but I don’t want any part of it!”  
“Your being as boring as Satsuki, get your panties out of a bunch Bakagami.”   
“Are you insane!? I just told you-”  
“You know i talked to Tetsu the other day.”  
“Oi don’t ignore-”  
“He said if I had trouble bringing you here I should do a little blackmail… I wonder how your coach would react if she knew you were in this type of store…”   
“You wouldn’t dare! Besides that means people will know you were here too.”  
“Yeah, but so what? Everyone already knows I’m a pervert it’s not like it would be a shocker.”  
He had Kagami there. Kagami desperately tried to think of a way out of having to shop in this store. The mere thought made him want to jump out a window. He didn’t even know why Ahomine would take him to a store like this in the first place. They had been dating for maybe a month now and they had sex only a handful of times. Kagami looked up to Aomine to still see a smirk firm on his lips. Seeing no other way out of this Kagami gave in to Ahomine’s selfish request. As soon as Aomine saw Kagami’s slumped shoulders in defeat, his smile widened.  
“Oh but how did you get Kuroko to tell you that?”  
“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t he help me out of the kindness in his heart?”  
“I think I smell bullshit!”  
“... I may have promised him 30 milkshakes before asking him the favor.”  
“Goddammit! He seriously gave you a plan just for a couple of milkshakes?”  
“He’d sell anyone out if you promised him enough.”  
“... Fair enough…” As Kagami was finally satisfied with Aomine’s answer he looked around the store and Grimaced moving slowly to one of the many aisles.   
“Oi Ahomine what’s this?”   
“Oh that, that’s a cockring it stops you from cuming when you’re hard.” at hearing those words Kagami almost through the item across the room. This was going to be a long day.  
__________________________________________________________________________

13 times. That was the number of times that Kagami had asked what something was. Usually when he was told he either dropped it or got so flustered to where he would throw the item and get scolded by an employee. Aomine’s favorite reaction is when Kagami found the anal beads. As soon as Aomine had told Kagami it’s purpose, Kagami had turned white and tried to put it back in a hurry which lead to him accidentally breaking the shelf.. He had to pick up every single one of the products that was on the shelf including dildos, vibrators, riding crops, paddles, and but of course Kagami’s favorite: cock rings. Aomine didn’t stop laughing for about 30 minutes, making jokes in between his laughing fits. Kagami was mortified and at this point he looked like a tomato with how red he was. Eventually having enough Kagami demanded that they leave and the employee's wanting much of the same thing. Aomine sighed but didn’t complain… too much anyway.  
As Kagami finally left the horror of the store his mood improved tremendously. At the moment that Kagami walked through his apartment’s doors he wanted to just about sing out his happiness, though he noticed something odd about Aomine. Then a realization hit him Aomine was quiet the whole way back. Kagami slowly turned to Aomine to see him holding up a bag. Kagami paled at the site of the bag realizing that the bastard had actually bought something from the store. Aomine was quite thoroughly amused by Kagami’s shocked face and slowly made his way over to Kagami. Noticing the almost sinister smile on Aomine’s lips made Kagami back up with every step Aomine made. Though luck wasn’t on Kagami’s side. The moment Kagami took another step back he ran into the couch, effectively tipping him over. The moment that Kagami fell on his butt was when Aomine swooped down and pinned Kagami’s hands above his head.   
“Oh come on Bakagami you should have seen this coming. I thought it was pretty obvious that I had wanted to buy one or two things.”  
“Oi Ahomine let me go you bastard! I don’t know what you bought, but I’m not using any of it!”  
“Relax it’s only condoms, lube, and a vibrater.”  
“A what?! Why did you get a Vibrator! No way in hell you moron.”  
“Would you rather I had gotten the cock ring?”  
“Oh fuck no!”  
“See I was being considerate towards you.”  
“In what way Aho-” Kagami was stopped by a pair of lips on his own.   
Kagami groaned out in ecstasy as Aomine nibbled on his his lower lip before shoving his tongue into Kagami’s mouth. Aomine started to pull up Kagami’s shirt twisting the perfectly perky nipples awaiting his touch. A slight moan tumbled out of Kagami as he just let go of his remaining resistance. Getting the chance Aomine deeped the kiss until there was a need for air. The slight string of saliva that connected their lips broke as Aomine moved down to place small kisses all along Kagami’s neck. Kagami tilted his head so that the bluenette could gain better access as Aomine used the chance for his hands to travel down to Kagami's pants. The redhead happily took his pants off at the feel of Aomine's hands on his crotch. As Aomine began to reacquaint himself with Kagami’s lower region he was stopped by the redhead’s hand.  
“Let’s take this to my bedroom.” Kagami huskily let out as he stood up, grabbing Aomine’s hand and dragging him in the direction of what was Kagami’s room.   
“Eager aren’t we.” Aomine scoffed which for a brief moment made a scowl on Kagami’s face. “Shut up Ahomine.” Aomine temporarily complied as he finally got to Kagami’s bedroom. Though shortly after entering the room he remembered the lube and condoms he left on the couch and went back to get them. Kagami laid down on his bed waiting not so patiently for the bluenette to finish up his journey for the lube and condoms.

As Aomine came back with the items he was looking for he smirked and made his way back to Kagami. He bent down and took Kagami’s lips once more in a passionate kiss before removing his own clothes. He looked down at the completely disheveled redhead beneath him. As a wider smile grew on his lips he grabbed the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers before sliding one in Kagami’s ass. Kagami moaned out in pleasure at the intrusion his boyfriend made. Aomine wiggled the finger around watching Kagami lose all control as the finger moved in deeper. Aomine’s dick twitched as Kagami continued his moaning. After Kagami had gotten used to his finger he added in another one slowly going in and out adding a scissor motion every once in awhile. Eventually Aomine was able to add in his third lubed up finger as Kagami groaned even louder. A little bit of poking around inside of Kagami helped in find Kagami’s prostate and Aomine couldn’t help but want to pound Kagami into the sheets even more after another loud moan escaped Kagami’s mouth. Aomine took his fingers out and hastily put on the condom before aligning his dick and slowly entering Kagami. Kagami whimpered as Aomine’s length went deep inside his ass. After a little bit of waiting Aomine began to move to only stop shortly after. Kagami let out a sound of displeasure as the bluenette began to pull out.   
“I almost forgot the vibrator give me a sec.” but before Aomine could even fully pull out of Kagami he felt a cold lubed up object sliding against his ass. Aomine paled as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see a dick shaped vibator inbetween his cheeks that was being held up by none other than Kagami fucking Taiga. Aomine looked back down at his lover to see a slight smirk on his features.   
“You wouldn’t fucking dare!”  
“ Well you’re the one who wanted us to use it so bad, and besides you should still be at least a little loose sense when I fucked you this morning so it shouldn’t hurt to bad.”  
“Kagami you little-” but before Aomine was able to finish his sentence he was cut off by the noise of the vibrator being turned on. Aomine’s eyes largened as he looked back to the vibrator which was now shaking oh-so-ready to enter. Right as Aomine was about to move out of the vibrators line of trajectory he felt it slowly enter. Aomine hissed at the pain the object was inflecting but quickly moaned as it hit his prostate. He glared down at Kagami who was still smirking obviously satisfied by his actions which only made Aomine more pissed off. Kagami continued to smirk until he felt a familiar presence hit his own prostate. He moaned out and looked up to see Aomine looking smug as hell. Kagami started to move the vibrator up Aomine’s ass after the encounter which only caused Aomine to thrust into Kagami’s prostate again. As they looked into each other’s eyes they didn’t even have to speak to proclaim to each other ‘this is was’.  
__________________________________________________________________________ 

Three rounds and Two incredibly tired basketball idiots later was when they finally stopped, put down the S&M store’s contraption, and call it a day. Kagami looked over to Aomine who was laying on his back trying to catch his breath, much like Kagami, after the last round of sex. A smirk played on his lips as he looked at his perverted boyfriend before letting out a small bout of laughter. Aomine looked over at the laughing redhead and scowled.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“Hmm? Oh nothing.” Kagami said though Aomine didn’t look to convinced from his reply.  
“I was just thinking,” Kagami raised the vibrator in front of Aomine’s face. “Maybe we should use this more often, Daiki.” Aomine looked over at Kagami a little stunned at the use of his first name before putting a smirk on his own face.  
“Only if it goes up your ass next time, Taiga.”  
Kagami looked over at Aomine and grinned before putting the vibrator down and getting up.  
“If you can manage not going crazy without a dick up your ass 24/7 we’ll see.” Aomine got up shortly after to follow Kagami to the bathroom.  
“Pfft that’s real rich coming from your mouth Bakagami.” the two boys bickered as they entered Kagami’s bathroom and turned on the shower. Though neither one of them said it, they were both hoping for a round four as they stepped into the shower. Even if it was after a long day of sex toys and fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kuroko no basket sadly but I will make more Fics for it. *-* This is the first time I've wrote smut but I'm happy in how it turned out. ^^ This was a prompt given to me through tumblr so if you want to read more by me go to If_ball_is_life_than_you_my_ball other wise please review and tell me if there's anyway that I can improve my stories! Thanks for reading!


End file.
